A Mage's Tale
by Raiblu8
Summary: Orzorne somehow survived the Immortals War, and he is trying to defeat Tortall. Except this time, he has the powers of a God on his side.


Disclaimer: I don't get why we have to write Disclaimers if this is a fanfic... Oh well. I will never own Tortall, or any other Tamora Pierce creation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leinne Square | Corus, Tortall |  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cieltren of Yairyn looked around the square. The cobblestone street was empty, around a statue and fountain shaped like the Great Mother Goddess that was shut off for the night. A dog's barks were barely audible. Steel blue eyes glanced over the stillness. No lights on in any shop. Something wasn't right. He put out his hand. Steel Blue magefire surrounded it, as he surveyed the area for... motion. A quick movement to the right of the fountain. A smile played on his lips. "Found you." he said.  
  
A crimson explosion ripped through the silence, showering Ciel with dust and bits of stone. He rolled out of the way, just as another explosion hit where he used to stand. "Umreia Amhred of Carthak, I order you to cease fire on the orders of King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet-" he started, just as another explosion hit two feet from where he was. "Cease your actions and come peacefully, or I will use force!" he yelled, as another explosion showered even more dust around. Ciel jumped, and shot a sphere of Steel Blue fire that hit the fugitive squarely on the shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and then took off. Ciel threw a bottle of a powder at Umreia. It hit him and shattered on his back.  
  
Ciel muttered a few words, that sent the powder into a frenzy, glowing brightly until Umreia crumpled down, twitching. "You really should have listened to me, you know?" he advised, kicking his captive. He quickly took out a collar and placed it on his neck, enchanted to choke him if he went out of Corus. It really was an ingenious idea from the Copper Isles, even if it was a tad brutal. "So mote it be." he whispered, and the powder dimmed into nothingness. He kicked Umreia in the stomach. "Get up." he announced coldly, and his captive shakily stood up, tears running down his dusty cheeks, and blood running from his split lip.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dungeons | Royal Palace | Corus, Tortall  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ciel sketches a rune on Umreia's forehead, it glowed silver. "Yanif Unus Trefores" Ciel muttered, and the mark blazed into life, making Umreia flinch. "Speak now, knave. Who sent you? Emperor Kaddar has been Tortall's ally for years now." he said, scowling. His gift glowed in his hand, and glowed on the collar, ready to tighten when he wouldn't answer. The rune also served as a marker of truth for someone without the Sight.  
  
"I'll never... answer to you... Tortallian scum!" Umreia spat, his saliva hitting the floor near Ciel's boot. Ciel hit him across the face, and then started to tighten the collar. Umreia started to choke.  
  
"Now, answer me." Ciel growled, slowly making the collar looser. Umreia gasped, and hungrily gulped in air. "Who sent you?" he asked.  
  
"Orzorne..." he muttered. "Tortall will never win! Another war is coming! Far greater then the Scanran and Immortals Wars! It will decimate Tortall!" he screamed in delight. "Long live Orzorne..." he cackled, and then the truth- mark on his forehead dazzled from silver to an emerald green. The color of Orzorne's Gift.  
  
The collar broke, and a black opal pedant around his neck started to glow green and hum an unearthly tune. A sigil appeared behind Ciel and the man screamed, copper light coming from him into the sigil. "His soul..." Ciel muttered, disgusted. The last person who used Necromancy was Blayce the Gallan, but this was unheard of. Taking the soul from a living body, putting it in a vegetative state for the rest of its life, if it survived for long.  
  
The sigil shattered, and a rip in space shot through the air, pushing air out but sucking it in. The collective roar of Stormwings, Centaurs, and Hurroks could he heard from the rift. A rainbow-swirled tentacle came out of the rift. "Rise.... Chaos!" the body cackled. Then, the giant jumped out. It looked like a blob, with thirteen tentacles coming out of it. There were two mouths, which Ciel supposed were to eat prey.  
  
A tentacle snapped out at him while his Gift roared into life, creating a shield. He was shot back "Strong little devil, aren't you!" he grinned. He chanted a spell, and shot his hand out. A steel blue spike shot out of his hand, burying itself in the monster's side. It roared in pain. Ciel started chanting the spell to reverse a rift, one that now every mage was required to know. The monster started to ooze when he finished. Droplets of water came off of it, and were sucked back into the divine realms. Then, it stopped. The rift closed, but the monster was still there.  
  
"No choice." he muttered, and shot out both of his hands. He roared silent words that made the air shake with every syllable. Light gathered in his hands, and he threw a ball. "Mithros! Guide my power!" he yelled. The light started engulfing the room, until all that was left was a gaping home in the ceiling, and many cracks in the wall. Ciel crumpled to the ground, in a faint. I shouldn't be doing that too often...he thought, just before his mind went blank. 


End file.
